Reconciled Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: With some help from their friends, Toriel and Asgore reconcile and gain something back that they had lost long ago.


**Okay, so I've read a few stories here and on DeviantArt about Asgore seeking Toriel's forgiveness and those stories have inspired me to do one of my own. :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Summer and Forrest belong to VinnieStokerLover. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Reconciled Love**

Rachel hummed as she was baking a heart cake for Valentine's Day and cooking dinner, smiling when she saw everything cooking and baking nicely. Two arms came around her waist and she felt a head rest on her shoulder.

"Why don't you rest your bones for a bit?"

Letting out a yelp because she had thought Rook was behind her, Rachel turned sharply and saw Sans was behind her and giving her a mischievous grin. Huffing a bit, a smile came to her face and she suddenly reached up, wrapping her arm around Sans' neck and pulling his skull down a little to her level. "You knucklehead," she said, giving him a noogie, holding onto him despite him struggling playfully to get free.

Sans laughed as he tried to get out of the headlock and noogie, but then let out a surprised shout when he felt two sets of arms hug him and he and Rachel looked to see it was Summer and Forrest who were hugging him. Smiling, the older woman released Sans, who scooped up the kids in his arms. "Hey, you two," he said with a smile.

Rachel then grew mischievous. "Kids, why don't you two tickle your uncle for scaring me?" She asked.

Sans didn't even get a chance to move as both Summer and Forrest began tickling him and he laughed, nearly falling over, but stopping himself in time and gently setting the kids down. "Can't catch me, Uncle Sans!" Summer said.

"Me too!" Forrest said.

Sans chuckled, lifting his hands up and wiggling his fingers, a playful gleam in his eye sockets. "Run as fast as you can, kids," he said. "The tickle monster's got ahold of me."

The kids squealed and ran, but Sans didn't go after them quite yet. He turned to Rachel. "Hey, Rach, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Come with me."

Rachel saw that one of his sisters had come into the kitchen and nodded to show she had everything under control, so the owner of the Grant Mansion followed the hoodie-wearing skeleton to the living room where a goat-like monsters in a purple dress was standing at the window. "Toriel?" Sans asked, getting her attention. "This is Rachel, the girl I told you about."

He looked at Rachel. "This is Toriel, Frisk's mom," he said.

Rachel smiled. "Welcome to the Grant Mansion, Toriel," she said warmly.

Toriel smiled. "Thank you," she said graciously.

Sans went up to her. "Please talk to Rachel, Tori," he said to her in a pleading voice.

She sighed. "Well, I'll try," she promised.

He nodded. "Okay. Now if you'll all excuse me, I've got two mischievous kids to find," he said with a grin and went to find Summer and Forrest.

Rachel motioned for Toriel to sit down and she sat beside her. "What can I help you with, Toriel?" She asked kindly.

The goat lady sat up straight. "Well, Sans told me you are engaged and love your intended very much," she said.

Rachel smiled. "That's true," she said, looking at her engagement ring. "Rook is the best man I could ask for."

Toriel was quiet for a moment. "I thought Asgore was that too, long ago," she said softly.

The young woman looked up at her. "Your husband?" She asked gently.

"My ex-husband," Toriel explained. "Although, I guess separated from him is more like it."

Rachel placed a hand gently on Toriel's hand to show she was listening and the female monster sighed. "When we were trapped in the Underground, things were alright for a bit, until Asgore did an unforgivable act, one that I didn't approve of at all and I left him for it," she explained. "When Frisk freed us, she managed to right the wrong Asgore had done, but…,"

"But what?" Rachel prompted gently after a small lapse of silence.

"Well, since we came to the surface, he's been asking me for a chance to forgive him, but…I…I don't think I can," she admitted and then looked at Rachel. "You don't have to answer this, but…have you and your husband-to-be had a fight or argument where you were both upset with each other and had to be away from each other?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Yes," she said softly. "It was a while back now, but Rook and I did get into an argument and were both very hurt as a result and Rook left for work, but when he came home, he stayed outside in his truck. I was worried when I couldn't find him, but when I did, he was so afraid I was going to leave him, but I told him I wouldn't."

Toriel looked at her curiously. "Why?" She asked softly.

The young woman looked up at her. "All couples will have disagreements," she said gently. "But it's what happens after both parties have had a chance to cool off that matters."

Seeing Toriel was listening, she continued. "Both parties need to come together and work on making amends," she said. "Some arguments are simple to amend and some are very complex, but can be resolved, especially if both parties are willing to work it out."

Toriel continued to be quiet after Rachel spoke and she looked at the goat woman. "When you said Asgore has been asking for you to give him a chance to earn your forgiveness, how exactly has he been acting?" Rachel asked, her voice gentle.

She saw her friend smile. "Well, he came up to my door, but refused to come inside as he told me he was sorry for what he had done and he handed me a white rose and a gift for Frisk before leaving. The gift was a teddy bear that Frisk instantly loved and I didn't have the heart to throw away the rose. I saved it and after a few days, hung it upside down to dry so that I could enjoy it forever," she said, her smile growing a little. "Every week, he's come and left a rose for me and last week, he got down on his knees and he apologized to me, admitting he was wrong and he sincerely wished to make amends with me."

Toriel then looked sad. "I…I told him that I need time to think about it and he looked so sad, but nodded, telling me to take my time and that he knew I'd give my answer when I was ready," she said, now looking at Rachel. "I…I don't quite know if…if I can give him a chance."

The owner of the Grant Mansion looked thoughtful. "He came and apologized to you in person?" She asked to clarify and Toriel nodded. "That speaks a lot about him then."

The goat woman looked at her. "How so?" She asked.

"Well, I know from experience that sometimes it takes a lot for someone to lower their pride and apologize for what they've done," Rachel explained. "That says that they are willing to really work at earning that person's forgiveness."

She saw her friend was attentively listening. "Toriel, if Asgore is seeking your forgiveness, you should give him a chance to earn it," she said gently.

A knock came at the door and Rachel stood up to go answer it and saw a male goat monster with a purple robe around him and she opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked curiously.

He bowed politely to her. "Forgive my intrusion, Miss Jocklin," he said. "Papyrus had informed me that Lady Toriel was here and I was perhaps hoping I might see her."

Something told her this was Asgore and Rachel opened the door more, allowing him to come in and she led him to the living room where Toriel looked up and gasped at seeing Asgore there and in his arms were a bouquet of red roses. He kneeled before her. "I know you still need time to give me your answer," he said. "But since it is Valentine's Day, I wanted to give you these to enjoy."

He gave her to roses and then stood up. "Happy Valentine's Day, Milady," he said softly and with a polite bow before turning to leave.

Toriel had tears in her eyes and breathed in the scent of the roses before looking up to see Asgore was almost to the door. "Asgore," she said, making him stop and turn to her, showing he was politely listening. "I believe…we've both been hurting for far too long."

He nodded softly. "I know I caused you a lot of heartache, Toriel," he said. "If I could take it all back, I would do so at once."

She smiled softly at that. "You really wish to earn my forgiveness?" She asked.

"Yes," he said as she came up to him and he kneeled down in respect. "I know what I did was unforgivable and I regret that it cost me dearly."

She looked at him. "Yes, it did," she said softly.

Rachel noticed Gaster come into the room and she turned to him quizzically, but he smiled and motioned her to not say anything. She nodded as they watched the King take Toriel's hand. "All I ask for is a chance to show you that I regret what I've done," he said. "I ask for nothing more than your forgiveness, Toriel."

Toriel sensed something in that statement and she looked at him. "You're not going to ask me to take you back?" She asked curiously.

Asgore looked up at her and gently shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes. "No, because I don't deserve you," he said softly. "And you don't deserve a monster like me for a husband."

Rachel had to put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from making a sound as a couple tears fell from her eyes and she felt Gaster place a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she gently squeezed his hand as they watched Toriel get teary eyed. She motioned Asgore to stand up. "Asgore, you've shown me that you are willing to earn my forgiveness and have asked for nothing else in return," she said. "Now I ask you, do you still love me?"

He looked at her. "Yes, Toriel, I do," he said. "Always."

She sighed a little. "And…I love you, Asgore," she said. "And…I forgive you."

He looked surprised and opened his mouth, but she held up a hand for silence. "For the past four months, you've been apologizing to me for everything and asking for my forgiveness," she said. "And today, you've again come seeking my forgiveness and showing me that you truly regret your actions."

She then looked at Rachel. "And thanks to a friend telling me that while couples will have disagreements, our actions afterwards are what matter, I forgive you," she said. "And I will take you back as my husband."

The tears in Asgore's eyes fell down his face as he kneeled before Toriel again. "Thank you, my love," he said softly.

Gaster smiled and went up to them, making them look at him. "You both didn't know this, but your children are alive," he said softly.

"They are?" Toriel asked. "But Chara…,"

"I found both her and Asriel before the humans had hurt them too severely and I took them to my lab, but all three of us got sent to the Void, unfortunately," Gaster explained.

"But you escaped," said Asgore.

"More like Frisk freed me when she broke the barrier," the tall skeleton said as a portal opened up beside Rachel, who backed up a little in surprise. "And you both have freed your children."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Because Toriel let go of her anger and Asgore let go of his guilt," she said softly.

Gaster nodded. "Frisk gained love as she went through the Underground, which resulted in us being freed because we let go of our opinions that no humans were good and befriended her," he said. "And she refused to forget me after the barrier was broken."

Two children came out of the portal and looked up at the King and Queen. Toriel got tears in her eyes and suddenly looked up, gasping in alarm, making everyone else look to see Sans standing there, his left eye glowing blue and a Gaster Blaster behind him.

Rachel gasped as she had never seen Sans like this and Gaster held her protectively, looking at his younger brother pleadingly, but Sans was glaring at Chara and Asriel, who were cowering under his harsh glare. Seeing this, the hoodie-wearing skeleton blinked, letting his eyes return to normal. "Hey, kiddos," he said.

His gentle tone of voice made them look up and Chara went up to him with Asriel behind her, but before they could say anything, Sans pulled them both into a hug and they instantly returned it. "Sans, we're sorry," Asriel said, crying into Sans' left shoulder.

Chara echoed his brother's words as she began crying too. Sans held them both. "Frisk told me," he said to them. "And I forgive you both."

Toriel looked at Sans. "What…What do you mean, Sans?" She asked, wondering what her children did.

Sans gently shook his head. "It's water under the bridge, Toriel," he said gently as he gently nudged the two children toward their parents. "Go on, kiddos. Your folks haven't seen you in a long time."

Rachel felt more tears come to her eyes and felt familiar hands on her shoulders and turned to find Rook behind her and he hugged her close as they watch the family reunion and Toriel looked up at Asgore and they kissed, making everyone smile.

A love reconciled and a family reunited. It made for a fantastic Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day, y'all! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
